1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to survival and protective gear, and more particularly to a survival gear backpack incorporating ballistic-protective inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent disasters perpetuated by man (terrorism, nuclear accidents, oil spills, etc.) along with natural disasters (floods, earthquakes, forest fires, etc.) have demonstrated the need for emergency preparedness. Government agencies have been established in many countries to address the need for emergency preparations in the event of one or more of the above-mentioned disasters. One of the many suggested ideas for preparations includes the acquisition of means to personally transport emergency and protective items. During a crisis such needed items as small tools, small firearms, food packets, medical supplies and other emergency, survival equipment must often be carried on ones person. In certain situations it may also be necessary to utilize some form of personal ballistic protection. Thus, a survival gear backpack solving the aforementioned problems is desired.